Navajo
by fizziefizzco
Summary: A focus on Jay and Jodie as a relationship , and including him in more scenes after Navajo. Plus a few nods to other kind of rare ships.


The only sounds that carried through the house were the noises of the family cooking dinner. No one spoke as emotions swam thick around everyone, even with Jodie. She hasn't known Shimasani long and was feeling increasingly more guilty for her death. She knew that without the ritual, everyone would've been dead but it still hung with her. She felt as though there was something she could've done. Her tempestuous thoughts must've been affecting her stirring the pot as Paul came to move it off the burner.

"Shit, sorry Paul." Jodie spoke , snapping back to reality. Paul smiled at her as he turned the burner off.

"Don't worry about it. We're all a bit out of it today. Grab the plates and cups , everything else is ready." Jodie nodded and went to hunt down the plateware. The colorful plates were easy to reach , and Jodie set out the four plates. Her heart ached when she had to put the last plate back up in the cupboard.

The cups were going to prove to be harder. The family were rather tall , and so when Jodie found the cups- they were out of reach. Aiden whispered to Jodie that he could get them for her , and Jodie reached up to let him before-

"Let me get that for you."A voice spoke from behind her. Jay was reaching up to grab the cups when Jodie turned to face him , and came face to face with his chest. A warm, red blush cane over her face and stayed as he handed the four of them to her. He smiled at her and Jodie was ready to believe she would melt right then and there. Jay chuckled softly "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jodie quickly spun around to put the cups on the table. She responded rather nervously "Nothing , I just-"" Don't worry about it Jodie, I was just teasing you." Jay took a seat at the table and Jodie followed suit 'yeah, teasing.' She thought to herself as Cory and Paul took their seats.

The dinner went smoothly . The conversation was on the good times of the past , and Paul reminisced on his childhood when Shimasani still talked. Laughter and chatter filled the air. The conversation turned to Jodie , and she knew she'd have to be as open with them , as they had been with her. She trusted them.

"So Jodie, it's your turn to tell us where you've come from." Cory poked his fork her way and Jodie pondered over what to say. Aiden whispered in her brain , telling her that he felt safe here , and that it wouldn't hurt to tell them the truth. Jodie nodded , and after taking a bite of the meat they had cooked, she started "You've probably noticed that I'm different. The things that happen around me. Like when Shimasani talked , how Paul survived his injury , and other small things."

The others hung onto her words as she spoke , and under the table - jay offered her a hand to hold. Jodie spilled pretty much everything, minus the dead police officers. She told them about the party , her sexual abuse at the bar , her parents leaving her , Ryan lying to her , her being homeless - everything. "You were just following your commanding officer." Paul spoke, about the mission. "It's his fault for lying to you , for him using you. People aren't black and white , and while you've done bad things- you've told us that you've been trying to fix those wrongs." He smiled in a fatherly way and a wave of emotions hit Jodie all at once. She got up from the table , tears overflowing from her eyes "I don't deserve you. Thank you. " She hurried out of the house to clear her head, and she didn't want them seeing her cry.

Jodie sat on one of the stumps that was under the tree the group had had lunch under the other day and cried. She hadn't had the chance to really spill her story, and definitely not to people who seemed to care about her. She was scared to death that they'd want her gone. Paul seemed like he was processing her tale when he spoke earlier , and Jodie didn't want to be inside. She just knew that they'd kick her out, it always happened like this. The cia would find her , and she'd be back to nothing and no one. Aiden whispered in her ear , trying to calm her down - he wanted to believe that everything would be alright, but he wasn't sure. He could always go inside and listen , but jodie needed him here - or so he thought.

The door to the house opened up behind her , and jodie was to into her tears to see who was coming out from it. It was quiet for a moment as footsteps drew near , and someone stopped right in front of her. Jay had gone out to check on her ,after talking to his brother and father. They were worried about her , and while her story was concerning - all of this being hunted and haunted business - she was really just a woman, someone who was tired and needed help. Jay crouched down in front of her ,taking her hands in his. "Jay. I'm sorry." Jodie cried and he said nothing at first, but took her into his arms, rubbing her back and letting her cry.

" Jodie, we understand that you said you might not stay long, but if you ever need a place to go - we're here for you. You can be you, without worry of military agents busting down your door , or being used and lied to. Your friend isn't that different from the spirits that protect our house, so don't think for a moment that we'd throw you out over -" He paused ,thinking for a moment if he wanted to come out cleanly and say it - or wait. He decided that he wanted to say it and continued on,. " I want you here.I care about you, and I want you to be happy. I'm not sure if it's love but it's close. You're special, but not because of aiden - because you're strong."

Jodie pulled away from the hug to be just inches away from his face and she was no longer crying, she smiled with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Making the first move she gently pressed her lips to his , and he accepted , hands sliding onto her face , thumbs making small circles on her cheeks as they kissed. Aiden wandered off , giving them privacy. He watched the sunset by himself , thinking about how he liked Jay much better than Ryan. He wanted this to last between them. He just hated that they'd have to leave soon.


End file.
